Jealousy
by impersonal
Summary: A short one-shot i did for Valentine's Day. Its centered around Michiru's thoughts during episode 95 in sailorS when they went to this love game show. Do read it! Tell me what you think about it haha.


A short One-shot. Taken place in episode 95 I think, or 96. The one that they got into the show thing and Haruka rambled at the end about love is everything. Happy Valentine Day to everybody! Though I have no one to celebrate it with me. Lol. Tell me what you think about this!

Oh yeah, I think most of you will recognize much of this story is taken from the show itself, I just wrote it out. And also, I loved Yamado Mario (and big thanks to Lilicious for scanning it) fan art. You can check it out at: yurizuki . net / shi . html (sorry but his site doesn't allow me to write an internet page lol. Just join all together plus the www in the front.) Yamado Mario drew a comic strip called 'lonely tropical fish' that has a sex scene between Haruka and Michiru (not available on that site), but the story of Haruka and Michiru's promise (Not to save each other) is priceless. It's that good. Go search for it and read it if you haven't heard of it, if you're a Haruka and Michiru fan you will love it like crazy, you have my word on it.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the muse of the plot.**

* * *

Valentine's day, the perfect day for the valentine game show held at Juuban park. Michiru had Haruka to participate in it, not because they wanted to, but had to. Michiru felt the ocean surge, that something was going to go wrong in the park that very day. However, finding the talisman wasn't exactly the only thing on Michiru's mind. Rather than that important mission Haruka and her had, jealousy was also on her mind. Jealous. What a word to describe how she's feeling, a word encompassing both envy and anger at the same time, directed at someone be it guilty or innocent of causing it. Michiru's mind swelled in jealousy now, as she looked at Naru and Umino's game of love. How serious they treat it, but look, look at Haruka.

"_This is a fast one!!" shouted the emcee as Haruka held her hand at a segment where the male was supposed to guess the hand of the girlfriend and hold it._

"_Now, scream out your lover's name!!"_

"_What?" Haruka mildly irritated and utterly disdained by the tone of her voice._

"_Can you tell us your lover' name?" the emcee asked again, in a softer and less excited tone._

"_You sure want me to do something really cheap." Haruka replied, even more irritated._

"_I'm begging you. It's just what the script says," the emcee spoke, now in a even softer and pleading voice._

"_Michiru." Haruka's bored voice sounded, as Michiru got her cue to open the door and reveal herself, following excited emcee's voice of announcement and loud round of applause._

Why couldn't Michiru and Haruka play that game seriously too? She eyed the rest of the couples in jealousy, envious at how happily in love they were, and not shy about showing it out to the whole world. Umino may have been like a loser, but his seriousness about the game makes Michiru felt like he was the winner.

"They sure try hard, but it's only a game" Haruka spoke at the break, rubbing her temples in disbelieve at how embarrassing Umino was.

"It is, but…"came Michiru's calm reply, respite of her mental whirlwind.

"I think being able to become that serious is a wonderful thing. It's not just a game for him…"

Haruka looked away upon hearing that.

* * *

It was weird, but Haruka later took the game seriously. The three-legged race, karaoke contest… all they had won, and none of them Haruka had put up the earlier 'game' attitude.

"Pitiful." After Haruka heard Umino sing.

"But I think he has the best heart of all. He's taking it so seriously," Michiru replied, now a little more happier that Haruka took the game seriously now.

"I'll admit to that," Haruka replied, eyes closed with a small smile.

"It would be nice if they could win." Michiru said again.

And hence, both of them made the decision to drop out of the last round to wait for the winner, which they are certain to be Umino, to take the Daimon's bait.

"Are you sure you want to drop out?" Haruka asked again.

Michiru eyed Haruka, "You want to win it?" she replied.

"Maybe. You?"

Childish reply, but Michiru knew it meant affirmative for Haruka.

"Maybe too."

* * *

Later that night Haruka and Michiru came to the park again, to examine the heart shaped plastic statue that became a daimon in the afternoon. The battle in the afternoon had left them in deep thoughts about the enemies. Okay, maybe not them. Haruka only. Michiru agreed to go back to the park solely cause she wanted to go out on Valentine's Day, and not stick around at the apartment she shares with Haruka and mull over the enemy.

Jealousy.

Michiru picked up a stone in the dimly lit park and threw it into the bushes, while Haruka was busy examining the statue still. Why? Why is she a sailor senshi? Part of her angered at the thought of not being able to live a normal life. But then she turned around to look at Haruka's back, she wouldn't even been able to talk to Haruka, if she wasn't a senshi.

Haruka Haruka Haruka. Her whole life revolved around Haruka after Michiru saw Haruka on television once when a junior motor-cross race was broadcasted live three years ago. She remembered the first time she saw this girl who wore a yellow suit and rode a green mountain bike charging across the rocky and sandy terrain like the wind, and crossed the finish line first. She only watched up to just nice Haruka took off her helmet at the prize giving ceremony at the podium celebrations before her mother turned the television off, chasing her to practice her violin. Following two years, Michiru read up all about Haruka, to the point she had requested to go see Haruka's races as rewards when she got excellent grades since she was fourteen. The mission dawned on Michiru at her 2nd year of junior high, when she realize she was a sailor senshi. Oddly, she was happy that time. Not only did being a sailor senshi added a little more meaning to her life, but when she found out Haruka was her partner she was elated. Later when she met Haruka through Elza, Haruka became her only friend, her soul mate. Even though she hated her mission that they had to sacrifice someone, Michiru was secretly glad for being able to meet Haruka. But now, Michiru just hated the fact they were senshis and burdened with a mission that Haruka treated it more important than anything else.

How paradoxical. Being a senshi brought Michiru the greatest joy of her life, and the greatest pain of her life.

Haruka was still busy with the plastic statue.

Michiru never dared said it out aloud she loved Haruka, even though Haruka had sputtered it out twice nervously. They had no time for love. On top of their mission, they had their own commitments; Haruka had racing, Michiru had her painting and music. A kiss was all Michiru's answer for Haruka's confession, and a promise to start a relationship after the mission is over, if they're both alive. Again, jealousy surged in her. Why couldn't they meet some other time in some other situation and be happy like all the couples she had seen in the afternoon?

"Michiru!" Haruka called.

Michiru spun around and walked towards Haruka upon seeing Haruka motion for her furiously.

"You seem excited. You found something?" Michiru called out as she walked.

"Yeah, stand there, in front of the heart."

Michiru did as she was told, while looking around to spot what Haruka had found.

"Touch it."

As Michiru's hands came into contact with the statue, the statue lighted up like in the afternoon when Naru and Umino had touched it after the battle. It was glowing pink, with "I love you" faintly written on it with red spray. Then, fire sparkles shot out of all edges of the statue, surprising Michiru to stagger backwards a little before being caught behind by Haruka.

"Happy Valentine" Haruka whispered into Michiru's ear from behind.

Michiru spun around with a great smile and teary eyes, before putting her arms round Haruka's neck.

Jealous? Still. But not because Naru and Umino shared something Michiru couldn't experience with Haruka. But rather the fact that Naru and Umino, not only them, but every couple, had the chance to be together forever, without any burden or guilt. She and Haruka had already won the game of love long ago.

"This is the first time I celebrate Valentine's Day, and maybe the last one too." Michiru said with her face buried between Haruka's neck and chest.

"It's alright, you're not alone." Haruka whispered back.

Haruka is right. Everything is fine, as long Haruka is with her. How many people can be as fortunate as her to have their soul mate, their lover, their best friend all combined into one person to go through thick and thin, ordeals together. Why should she be jealous of people who are experiencing what she had experienced already, love. Even though they cannot grow old together, Haruka would be with her until her death. That was good enough. She wouldn't have another memory of being alone and worse, without Haruka.

No longer feeling the longing jealous, Michiru mouthed a silent 'I love you' that Haruka didn't see, but felt.


End file.
